


I'm the bad guy, Baby. AU

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Baby, Bucky being badass, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: Bucky’s day job wasn’t exactly what you’d call “normal” he was a mercenary, to simply put it, you pay, he kills. But he will not kill women or children, and his target must have a criminal record of some sort, otherwise, Bucky might not be able to sleep at night. Don’t get him wrong, he’s no good guy, Bucky would never claim that, not that he wouldn’t love to put it all behind him and settle down, he’s never gotten the chance. He’s not even for sure he deserves it at this point.





	1. What am I going to do with you?

Bucky’s day job wasn’t exactly what you’d call “normal” he was a mercenary, to simply put it, you pay, he kills. But he will not kill women or children, and his target must have a criminal record of some sort, otherwise, Bucky might not be able to sleep at night. Don’t get him wrong, he’s no good guy, Bucky would never claim that, not that he wouldn’t love to put it all behind him and settle down, he’s never gotten the chance. He’s not even for sure he deserves it at this point.

Bucky’s job tonight wasn’t going as smoothly as he had hoped, he was promised by his client it would be quick and easy, in and out but something had gone wrong, the man who Bucky was supposed to kill was already dead when Bucky found him in his home; the guy was a known drug dealer in this area, quite a wealthy one at that. He had a model wife who appeared to have fled at the first sign of trouble, or from something else. The house was a complete mess, all the drawers pulled open and picked clean, the closet empty of all his wives clothes, his left untouched, all of her jewelry was taken as well as a painting pulled off the wall to reveal an empty clearly stripped of all its contents, safe. 

“Seem’s like a case of an unhappy wife hiring someone to kill her hubby off, considering she took her time to take everything he owned. A shame looks like I won’t be getting paid for this one” sighing, Bucky holsters his gun and turns to leave, just as he rounds the last corner before his exit.

“Dada? Mama?!”

Bucky’s heart almost stops “No, no, no this can’t be happening!” turning around and following where the voice seems to be coming from, pushing a baby pink door open to be greeted by a little girl with tears in her eyes looking up at him from her crib.

“She took everything but her own kid?!”

Nowhere in Bucky’s protocol does it state what to do with the baby of the man you were supposed to kill. Do you call someone? Do I call the agency? I can’t track down the mom, what would I say to her “Hey, you forgot your baby, congrats on the dead hubby!” as Bucky was getting lost in his own thoughts, the little girl had gotten bored of crying and currently had her arms raised at him asking to be picked up.

Bucky wasn’t good with children, he never had time to have his own and he never had any little siblings so he didn’t know what to do with her, she seems to want to be held and probably fed too, Bucky just hoped she didn’t need a change as well, he thought, that might just kill him. The little girl smiled at him, and he knew he’d never be able to sleep at night knowing he gave the little girl to strangers or something.

“Fine, your going to have to come with me until I figure out what to do with you” picking her up and grabbing a couple of things he thought she might need, then headed to his car “Damn, I’m not even getting paid for this” he said to her while trying to figure out how to buckle her in, not having a car seat made this difficult, he ended up wrapping her in blankets and seating her in the back, buckling her in “Well, if my mother saw this set up she’d probably kill me, but it’ll have to do. We’re not going far anyway” Bucky says while climbing into the driver's seat.

“Dada?” she asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes, his heart breaks to look into them, so he doesn’t. He starts the car drives back to his tiny apartment, it’s on a not so nice street, in a not so nice neighborhood, but he didn’t need much. Pulling into an empty parking space. He climbed out, grabbed the girl and her things, he wasn’t prepared for the stairs he knew were waiting for him.

Getting into his apartment wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, turns out carrying a very curious baby and all her things up three flights of stairs isn’t as fun as it sounds. Scrambling for his keys to open the door and stepping inside, it wasn’t the cleanest or most up kept place around, but it was his and sometimes that can go a long way in his line of work. setting her things down the realization finally setting in “What am I going to do with you? he says to the little girl currently pulling at his long hair and giggling.

It’s the evening now and Bucky thinks he’s starting to get the hang of things, right up until she starts crying, and won’t stop. He’s tired and has no clue what’s wrong with her, he’s bouncing her on his knee trying to stop himself from crying along with her “It’s been an hour, please what’s wrong?!” the little girl looks up at Bucky and spits up all over him. His eyes go wide at her, she’d just ruined his favorite jeans and a shirt he’s had since college, staring at the girl who’s now smiling completely content with herself. Bucky looks up after getting her to sleep finally “I don’t know if I can do this”

“I’m going to need help”

Stretching after a long workday, your legs feel like their going to fall off. Working two jobs trying to save enough money to get out of this dump, pay your car off and pay for your addiction to expensive bath bombs, wasn’t easy. But you shouldn’t complain your home now and you're going to pour yourself some wine and watch cheesy movies by yourself until you fall asleep. Luckily you just happened to have the week off and didn’t have to worry about being hungover and trying to remember peoples orders, as your boss yells at you.

Watching the credits roll on your fourth movie and finishing your fifth glass of wine you decided it was time for bed, more or less your body decided for you, you weren’t 21 anymore that’s for sure. Climbing into your bed and quickly falling asleep, looking forward to tomorrow and being able to enjoy your coffee in the morning for the first time in a while. This was going to be an awesome week.

Waking up to someone knocking at your door was strange, looking over to check the time, you read the clock thru blurry hungover vision 7:30 am “Who the hell’s knocking this early?” it was your week off after all, you were going to sleep in for at least another hour or so. Climbing out of bed, not even bothering to look at yourself, and stumbled towards the door, looking thru the peephole you noticed your hot neighbor who never talked to you, he always seemed like he had some business going on and couldn’t even greet you while checking mail. Finding it odd but maybe he got locked out or something. Opening the door to him and a baby? You don’t remember that. 

“Goodmorning?” your voice hoarse from sleep and alcohol, you greet him. He looks shocked you answered the door, or maybe it’s your appearance, yeah it might be that, you did sleep in your work clothes, your pinned up hair had fallen down, you probably look like shit, but you're just a little too hungover to care.

“G-good morning” Bucky shifted uncomfortably, not for sure how to ask this. “Um, strange question, Do you know how to take care of a baby?”


	2. Where'd you find a baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must have stared just a little too long because Bucky was clearly becoming anxious for your answer. In your hungover state, you just kept rolling what he had asked you over in your mind, taking in a deep breath.

You must have stared just a little too long because Bucky was clearly becoming anxious for your answer. In your hungover state, you just kept rolling what he had asked you over in your mind, taking in a deep breath.

“Wait, what?!” Looking at him, he clearly got little to no sleep, by the bags under his eyes, he has a bit of stubble on his chin, he’s wearing stained sweats and a wrinkled black t-shirt, looking down and noticing he’s barefoot as well, which was odd every time you’ve seen him before he was always quite clean shaven, he looked like he worked out a lot, like he cared about his appearance, and he always had shoes on. But if you were being honest, he was still pretty hot; you’ve never heard his voice before but damn was it sexy. You could listen to it all da- 

“I know this is a bad time, and a weird question but I don’t know who else to go to at this hour. and I’m definitely not qualified for this. So if you could just help me with her, it would be great” Bucky said in one breath, he’s never spoken to his neighbor before and this wasn’t how he expected it to start, asking her to help him with a child before even knowing her name yet.

Your sobering up a bit at this point and are now looking to the little one in his arms, she’s pulling on his shirt and staring at you with puppy dog eyes, your mommy hormones kicking in and you felt an overwhelming urge to take care of this adorable child. You finally manage to break eye contact with her and can swear she just used some Jedi mind tricks on you. 

“Okay, what do you need help with?” gesturing for them to come into your apartment and Bucky does just that, making himself comfortable on your couch. You walk over to the diaper bag he’s brought with him and casually threw onto your doorways linoleum floor as he walked in; putting it on a nearby table you opened it to find, diapers, four bottles, one jar of baby food, three blankets, and one pair of mixed matched shoes. Confused as to how he was so unprepared for a baby, way too many ideas on why going thru your head at one time, where’d he get her? is she even his? is it his secret lover’s baby? ooh, am I caught in a scandal now? or did he kidnap her? I don’t want to end up on one of those cop shows, that would be weird; shaking your head of those insane ideas your first priority is the little girl.

“How do you have no clothes for her? and hardly any food? she needs formula as well, and matching shoes” walking into the living room and over to your couch, stopping once you notice your neighbor passed out while the little girl plays with his hair, making sure to pick her up before she pulls on it and wakes him up, you decided it’s probably best to let him rest before asking him a dozen questions.

“Mama?” she asks when you make it back into the kitchen, stopping and staring at her for a few seconds “N-no, honey I’m not her but maybe I look like her, I guess? I don’t know.. um are you hungry? I bet you are” she looks at you then with a serious face, her eyes say she understands what “food” means and a barely audible, broken English answer comes from her.

“Fhishy crackerzs” surprised that she knew that at her age, you put her down on the ground since you didn’t trust her on the stools around your island, and looked through your cupboard “I don’t have any Fish crackers, but I do have cheese its, do you like cheese its?” looking over to the little one who’s currently staring at your cat with a curious and excited expression, whereas your cat, Turtle looks terrified at the tiny human staring at him, Turtle runs off the moment she decides to run over to him. Your still not for sure why you named him that, you assume that might be why he hates you so much.

Pouring the crackers into a small bowl and giving the bowl to her, making sure she got the hang of eating them without dropping them on the floor, her eyes getting so excited biting into each one, smiling and picking her up “I’ll grab some things for you at the store later, It’s probably not healthy for your diet to be mostly cheese its” she giggled not understanding anything you just said. Heading into the leaving room to make sure your passed out neighbor was still breathing, since you haven’t heard him make a sound in a while; he had moved since last time, feet now on your table, his arms placed under his head, he looked very comfortable, seeming to have dropped the baby onto you and made himself at home in a partial stranger’s apartment. 

You had decided to let her finish her cheese its before waking him up, but your patience is running short and you still have tons of questions for him. You’re not sure how to go about waking him, you’ve poked, shook him, jumped on the couch. you even resorted to kicking him around a bit all while the little one with crumbs all over her face was laughing and having a great time watching your exchange with him. “Fine, have it your way!” you were in between checking his pulse and the idea of setting the fire alarm off to wake him, when he yawns and stretches as if nothing happened and he’s waking from a great night sleep but instead of that it’s 9:30am, and he’s waking up on his neighbor’s couch.

“Well, look who decided to join the party!” he looks up at you with sleepy eyes and messed up hair, you can tell he has no idea where he is, but he must have snapped back into reality when he saw you; jumping up off the couch he looks at you like your about to scold him for peeing on your favorite dress. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. How long have I been out?” Bucky could feel his cheeks flushing a bit, he really wasn’t used to normal interaction due to being trained to kill since he was very young. “Just a couple of hours” you shrug your shoulders trying to play it off as if you hadn’t tried to get him up by kicking him “She’s fed and I gave her a bottle of water since you didn’t have any formula. You’ll have to pick some up, by the way” pointing over to where she was holding her bottle and rocking her self back in fourth slightly in the rocking chair you got from your grandma.

Bucky looked at you than to her then back to you, he really didn’t have any idea how to raise her, and he’d already ruled the idea of just kissing her on the forehead then making a beeline out the door and moving to Mexico. “ You seem to be really great with her, do you wanna, I don’t know..” Bucky trails off not looking you in the eyes “keep her? maybe?”

Shocked by what he just said and suddenly not feeling bad about having kicked him before “Let me get this straight, you want me, a stranger to keep your baby?!” 

“Well, she’s technically not mine, under some weird circumstances I had to take her off someone else’s hands” Bucky’s trying to go around the whole “I’m a Mercenary, thing” and being as vague and convincing as possible, your not buying it at all and he can tell. “Well, that totally sounds legal and not creepy at all” trying to keep your cool and reminding yourself that she’s the most important thing in this situation, looking over at her to calm you down she’s found Turtle’s toy stash and is currently making to mice kiss each other while looking up at the both of you.

Taking in a deep breath, you decide the best thing to do is punish him “I can’t take her off your hands, I don’t know what you did but I’m not about to end up on the 5 o’clock news” he sighs clearly distraught “But, I will help you, for her sake”

Bucky snaps his head up and looks at you “Yes, yes! I can pay you. This could actually work-” he suddenly realizes, that he’s slept on your couch, forced you to take care of a baby, tried to give the said baby to you, but he never asked for your name, and you don’t know his.

“M-my name’s Bucky, by the way” putting his hand put out for you to shake, you take his hand into your small one and shake it “Well, pleasure doing business with you Bucky, I’m Y/N” it’s nice to finally know his name, but the one you really want to know about is the little girl’s name. “What’s her name?” pointing over at her after letting go of Bucky’s hand. 

His eyes go wide just realizing he doesn’t actually know “I never caught her name, I guess I wasn’t paying attention to that, I just wanted to get her to safety” choosing to ignore whatever he meant by “safety” and focusing on the little girl “She look’s like a Sophie, like she’s going to open up an art studio in NYC and only drink fancy espresso from the finest coffee shops, and she will only speak with a bad french accent, but no one know’s why” looking to “Sophie” who’s currently chewing on her bottle and slobbering all over it.

“Yeah, I like that name” Bucky didn’t get any of that from her, or the name Sophie but, he thought it suited her quite well.

And that’s how your week went from spa day, every day to raising a child with a man you hadn’t known for more than a few hours. Looks like your week going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well, this might go for a few more parts than expected. Thanks so much for all the support I got from the first part, it means so much!! Btw if you want to be tagged in this series, just ask! Love ya, hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcomed)

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi! welcome to my new series, It might be two parts but it’s most likely a three parter. This is actually inspired by a dream I had, kinda strange I know. Sorry if it’s random but I thought I’d attempt to write a Bucky x Reader and see how it goes. Sorry that Reader won’t really be in it until part two. Enjoy!! Love ya!)


End file.
